The Laws of Feline Physics
by UsagiDawnie
Summary: This is a nine part fanfiction featuring Neko Harry Potter and his boyfriend Draco Malfoy. The fact that Harry is a neko is a secret between Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione. Harry can turn into a cat and has cat ears and a tail 24/7, but Draco puts a glamour on them to keep people from staring at Harry. What will happen when someone finds out Harry's secret?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 **The Law of Inertia**

 _A cat at rest will tend to stay at rest,_

 _unless acted upon by some outside force_

 _\- such as Draco Malfoy._

Harry and Draco have been dating for two months and they are still hiding their relationship from their peers. The only person who knows is Harry's friend Hermione and that is only because she's clever and wouldn't leave Harry alone until he told her who he's seeing. All Ron knows is that Harry is dating a Slytherin and Harry is pretty sure that Ron thinks he's dating a girl.

As they are hiding their relationship, most of the couple's time together is spent in empty classrooms, abandoned corridors, and the far corners of the library. Harry, however, is keeping another secret. Harry is a neko. It had happened during the summer on Harry's sixteenth birthday and Hermione had been glamouring him since - until Harry had started dating Draco, of course. Draco, apparently, loves cats. Harry hadn't known when he's started seeing him, but had found out when Draco saw him without glamour for the first time. _(a/n: a story for another time, dear readers.)_

"Harry, mate, it's time to get up." Ron called. He himself had just rolled out of bed and started changing into his school robes. Ten minutes later, the red haired boy was dressed and ready to go downstairs for breakfast and Harry was still in bed. "Harry - get up." Ron calls, standing at the end of the bed. Harry grumbles, his ear twitching in Ron's direction, but other than that the dark haired boy gives no other sign that he heard Ron at all. "Harry, I know you're awake - you're ear just twitched." Ron said, impatient to go down and eat. Harry doesn't reply and doesn't move. He is, seemingly, asleep. Ron tries for five more minutes to wake up his friend, but it is in vain. Hoping that Hermione can rouse him, Ron goes and fetches her from the Gryffindor common room where she had been waiting for them to come down. Hermione and Ron had started dating during the previous year.

Hermione tried as well, nut to no avail. Harry was intent on staying asleep.

"I know someone who can wake him up." Hermione said fifteen minutes later back in the Gryffindor common room. "Then go get 'em! I'm starving!" Ron moaned. Hermione left the room without another word.

Down in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy had been spending the last twenty minutes waiting for his boyfriend to walk in so he could go 'bully' him while eating breakfast as slowly as possible. When Granger walks in alone Draco wasn't surprised. Harry and Weasley must have overslept, he thinks. Then she starts toward the Slytherin table, toward him. Draco threw himself into looking absorbed in his food to keep himself from seeming too friendly with the Gryffindor girl. "Draco-" she says quietly once she arrived behind him. "What?" he asked. The annoyance coloring his voice wasn't entirely fake. "You're - uhm - cat is sleeping on my transfiguration homework and I can't get him to get off of it." For a moment they stare at each other. It had been long understood between the two of them that if Hermione came up to him and said something about Draco's cat that it meant that she needed to talk to him about Harry. "I'll come get him." he says, standing.

Once they're out of the Great Hall Draco lets down his mask of cold indifference, "What's going on? Is something wrong with Harry?" he asks as they head towards the hidden entrance into Gryffindor tower. The entrance was no longer 'hidden' to Draco, but he had never been inside. He had walked Harry to the portrait hole multiple times, but never had he gone inside. The same was not true for Harry, who had been in the Slytherin common room in the dungeons more times than Draco could count, most of the time in his cat form.

"Harry is _fine,_ but he refuses to get up. I'm thinking that the only one that can get him up is - you."

Ron was slumped across a couch in the Gryffindor common room, close to falling back asleep himself, when Hermione climbs back through the portrait hole, followed by Draco Malfoy. "Hermione, what the bloody hell -" Hermione interrupts him. "Trust me, Ronald - if anyone can get Harry up, it's Malfoy." Ron doesn't look convinced, but he follows Hermione and Draco towards the boy's tower anyway, "I do trust you - it's _him_ I don't trust." he grumbles.

Draco stands and the end of Harry's bed, in the same exact place that Ron stood when he tried to rouse Harry earlier. "Harry, if you don't get up right now, I won't rub your ears later." Draco says, the look in his eyes as he stares at Harry's form makes Hermione blush and look away. Ron looks very disturbed and is staring at Malfoy like he's gone crazy. Harry stretches, his tail lifting the thin sheet away from his body as it waves upwards, "But I like it when you rub my ears-" Harry says sleepily. He twists his body around to reach for his glasses. "I like it when I rub your ears too, but I like it more when you wake up on time and come down to breakfast." Harry smiles crookedly at him, "Don't lie, Draco. You know you like petting me more than breakfast." The two exchange a heated look.

"Would someone like to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asks, his outraged voice filling the small room. Harry winces back from the loud noise and Draco turns to glare at the read headed boy for ruining the moment. Hermione grabs Ron's arm and starts hauling him towards the door, "Come on Ron, let's go down to breakfast. Draco will take care of Harry and I will tell you everything."

Once they were gone Draco turns toward Harry, "Well, now you're Weasley friend knows about us, and all because you refused to get out of bed on time." he did not look happy. "I know-" Harry said. "Wait - are you saying that you refused to get out of bed _on purpose_ so that Granger would have to come and get me and-" Harry was full on grinning now, triumph written all over his face. "I needed to tell him, Draco. He's my best friend." Harry says, becoming serious in a moment. Draco let that sink in for a moment. "Alright, but next time you need to let me know your plan _before_ Granger randomly approaches me in the Great Hall with some story about a cat sitting on her homework." Harry laughs at this, "Is that what she said?" he asks. Draco starts laughing too now, "Yeah."

Once they stop laughing Draco examines Harry's bare torso and maroon boxers, "and next time - wear a proper nightgown. The only person that gets to see this much of your skin is me." he growls, putting his arms around the smaller boy. Harry leans into his embrace, "Okay - do I really have to get up?"

"Yes. Yes you do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Law of Resistance

A cat's refusal to comply varies in proportion

to a human's desire for him to do something.

They had been in the Library for almost two hours and Harry was getting excessively bored. He had finished his homework half an hour ago, but still had to wait for Draco to finish his essay for Arithmancy. "Draco-" Harry whines, "If we don't go soon then we'll miss Dinner!" Draco didn't even look up at him, "I'm almost done-" he said, obviously distracted. Sighing morosely, Harry put his head down on the table they were working at. Soo bored. His tail swished back and forth behind him agitatedly and for a moment Harry thought about playing with it. He was distracted by a heavy sigh. He knew immediately that it wasn't Draco and, changing into his cat form, set off to find the source of the noise. Draco was so absorbed in his work that he didn't even notice that he was gone.

As a little black kitten, Harry slunk in the direction of the sound, keeping to the shadows so that he wasn't seen. As he rounded the corner of a particularly long bookshelf Harry caught sight of Blaise sitting alone at a table. It was obvious that he was struggling with his potions homework because of the stack of books about potions sitting in the middle of the table. Harry watched the Slytherin boy shuffle through a particularly large tome. He slammed it shut with another sigh of frustration. Harry's ears twitched, his tail whipped back and forth. Finally, something to play with. Putting on his best adorable lost kitten look, Harry stepped out of the shadows and meowed plaintively.

When Blaise saw him he smiled, "What are you doing in here, little cutie?" Harry meowed again and jumped into the boy's lap, then onto the table. "Meow!"

"Are you lost?" he asked, reaching out to rub Harry's small ears. "Where's your owner, huh?"

Harry started purring as the Blaise ran his hand down Harry's back. As he was being petted the cat moved slowly over Blaise's potions homework and sat down. For a few minutes Blaise was distracted enough by Harry's charm and playfulness not to notice. Eventually, however, he did.

"I wish I could play with you all night, Kitty, but I've got to get back to work." As he pulled back his hand, Blaise's smile faltered as he saw that the cat was on his Potions work.

"Alright, Kitty, time to get off my paper." Blaise said. He pulled on the edge of the paper, but it wouldn't budge from beneath the furry black ball of cuteness. Harry flicked his tail in the Slytherin's face and remained in place.

"Come on, please?" the boy pleaded. Harry closes his eyes. Inside, he's grinning from ear to ear. After a minute of waiting Blaise realizes that the cat will not be getting off of his homework. He reaches down, intending to remove the cat himself. Harry, sensing this, opens his eyes and glares at the boy as he sinks his claws into the paper. Blaise pulls back his hands immediately. "No no no, please don't do that!"

This went on for ten more minutes with Blaise attempting to lure Harry off the paper using bits of moving string and paper. Harry repeatedly sunk his claws into Blaise's homework each time when it almost worked. Eventually, Harry was no longer amused by messing with Blaise. The Neko was hungry and starting to doze off when Draco finally noticed he was absent.

"Finally - Harry, I'm done ." Draco groaned as he stretched. He looked over at Harry, thinking that he must have fallen asleep again while waiting for him.

When he saw that Harry's seat is empty he quickly began searching for him. "Stupid, impatient cat." he muttered. Irritated and worried, Draco rounded a bookshelf and was met with the sight of Blaise prodding a nearly asleep black kitten. Thinking quickly, Draco rushed over, "Ah, you found him! Thank Merlin!" He picked Harry up off of the table, cradling the kitten against his chest as he faced Blaise. The other boy stared at him, shock evident on his face, "Is that your cat?" he asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he is mine." Draco said, not liking the look of disappointment on the other boy's face. Harry meowed sleepily in response.

The kitten was purring in the blonde's arms, even though the blonde hadn't petted him. Something Blaise took notice of. Without another word, Draco turned and made his way back to the table he and Harry had been working at. Once they were there he sat Harry down on the ground and stepped back. Harry stared up at him and meowed. Draco grimaced, "Yes, I'm angry. Now change back so we can talk properly." he says coldly.

A moment later, the small black kitten was replaced by Harry. His glamour had already come off and his ears were drooping. "I'm sorry-" he started.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking Harry? Why did you go off without telling me?" Draco asked. He was whispering but you could still hear the threat in his voice. "I didn't think you'd notice that I was gone." Harry said quietly. Draco stares at him, furious, "And you thought that makes it okay to go off and nearly get caught by Zabini? What if you had changed back in front of him? What if he had tried to take you back to the dorms -?" Harry interrupted him by saying, "I'm sorry, Draco. . . I was just having a little fun-" Draco took a menacing step toward him, "You can have fun with me." he growls. Harry flinches back, "You weren't paying any attention to me." he said. "Harry." Draco felt so angry he thought he could hit something. It had been horrible seeing Harry sitting there with Blaise, even if he was in his cat form. It was even worse seeing the look of longing on Zabini's face when he had found out Harry was Draco's cat. As they had walked back toward their table all he could imagine was what would have happened if the boy had found out that Harry wasn't a cat, but a person. A very adorable, attractive person with cat ears and a tail. The idea of someone besides himself seeing Harry that way made him extremely jealous.

Harry yawned hugely, pulling Draco out of his thoughts. "Are you even going to make it through dinner?" he asked, smiling. His anger was, momentarily, forgotten. Harry shook his head, trying to wake himself up, "I'll be fine. Are you done with your - your homework?" Draco smiled wider when Harry yawned again. "Yeah, I'm done." he said.

Harry picked his bag up off the table, "So we can go down to dinner now?" he asked.

Draco picked up his bag too, "Yes, we'll need to redo the glamour on your ears though." he said. Harry nodded, "Okay, do it then - I'm hungry." Draco took out his wand and stepped forward. Harry's ears always droop when he's tired and Draco, seeing them, is instantly reminded of his irrational jealousy involving Zabini. "First," he steps toward Harry, who backs up into a bookshelf. He looks up as the bookshelf wobbles. Draco grabs the shelf with both hands, stabilizing it and trapping Harry with his arms. Harry stares up at him, "I thought you were angry with me-" the neko whispers. "I am - furious." Draco says as he leans down and presses his lips against Harry's.

Blaise watches from the corner, unnoticed, as Draco presses the boy who was the black kitten, Harry Potter, against the bookshelf. He watches as Harry's arms go around Draco's neck, his fingers winding into Draco's white-blonde hair. For some reason the sight of Harry with cat ears made him feel all warm and tingly. For just a moment he wished that it was him kissing Harry. If Draco knew I was thinking this he would kill me. Blaise turned and forced himself to go back to his table. He wouldn't look at Harry ever again and he would never, ever, talk to Draco about the incident with the black cat again either. Most importantly though, he would never tell anyone Harry's secret. And I won't think about him like that again either.

After some time, Draco pulls away from Harry, who is flushed from all the kissing. Harry whines in protest, but Draco ignores him. Instead he picks up his wand from off of the floor where it fell and puts the glamour back on Harry. He watched ruefully as Harry's cat ears and tail disappeared.

"Awake enough now?" Draco asks, smirking as he leads the way out of the Library. "I'll make it through Dinner." Harry said, irritated. He was still feeling that intense kiss and didn't appreciate being brushed off afterwards.

"Come on, don't be like that. Maybe after dinner I'll sneak you up to my room and you can sleep with me tonight." He grinned slyly, and peeked sideways at Harry's face to catch his expression. Harry's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" he asked, bumping his shoulder against Draco's. Draco nodded, "Yup."

As they turned the corner toward the Great Hall Draco felt the faint brush of Harry's now invisible tail against his leg. He looked over at Harry to see if he was doing it on purpose, but the Neko's expression gave no indication that he had done anything.


End file.
